


Gaming on Patrol

by QueenCorb_Starrgazer



Series: Drabbles and OneShots When They Randomly Hit Me [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little over 500, Chat Noir Adrien Agreste and Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat is a dork, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Famous opening lines, Fun read, Heheh I don't regret it, I wrote this while at work, I'm going to make the first tag of it dang it!, It came to me while playing Miraculous Crush, Kwami Swap, Ladybug loves her dork, Miraculous Crush, Miraculous Crush app, Miraculous Crush can be played on the yoyo and staff, Miraculous Crush video game, Miraculous crush game, Mostly Dialogue, Not sorry., One Shot, Oneshot, Post-Episode: s03 Poupeflekta | Reflekdoll, Random & Short, Refrence to the kwami swap, S3 spoilers of Kwami Swap, SHOCKER., Short One Shot, There really isn't a tag for Miraculous Crush game?, Wordcount: 100-500, app games - Freeform, enjoy, short read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer
Summary: Miraculous Crush is swamping Paris with it's cute kwami heads, but that raises questions for the city's main two heros.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Drabbles and OneShots When They Randomly Hit Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595722
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Drabbles and Oneshots When They Randomly Hit Me.





	Gaming on Patrol

"Dang it!" Chat spoke suddenly, frowning down at his staff.  
"What?" Ladybug asked, looking over at him, concern in her voice. "Did you see something?"  
"Uh?" Chat began, scratching the back of his neck. "No. I uh just lost this round in that game about us." Blush was creeping on his face which humored her.  
"Oh really? Which one?" Ladybug asked, leaning over to peer at his baton. "The Crush or running one?"  
"The crush one. The running one is easier on the baton, but I ran out of lives so I switched to the Crush." He explained, leaning over to show her the screen of sad-looking Kwamis.  
"Ah, that stinks. At least there's two to play back and forth on." Ladybug shrugs and shows him her yoyo that had the crush game pulled up.  
"How do you think they know what the Kwamis look like?" He asked, scrolling through his items and whatnot. "If it's made by the same people as Super Penguino, how do they know what the Kwamis look like?" He asked, ears twitching out of curiosity.  
"You know? That's a good question. Pollen is easy because Chloè revealed herself in front of everyone." Ladybug tapped her chin. "But all the others? I'm not sure. You could say they based it off the outfits but like when we switched, it changes per person."  
"I only know what Tikki looks like because of Reflectadoll." Chat explains, eyebrows furrowing beneath his mask. "Do you even know what Nooroo looks like? Hawkmoths Kwami?" She shakes her head.  
"I don't think so? Only thing I could figure is if they saw the book of the miraculous." Ladybug explains. "It just shows past holders and holds the secrets that only the Guardian can read." Ladybug explains, thinking back to the book. How Adrien, Lila, Master Fu and Gabriel Agreste has seen it.  
"Do you think..." Chat begins in a whisper. "That the person that owns the book created the game?" He looked over at her to see Ladybug shrug.  
"That is a thought," Ladybug responded and trying to figure out some more things. "A good one. But do you think it's a risk to our identities?" Her blue eyes shining in the moonlight as she looked at his.  
"I truly don't know." He mumbled before looking out. "What if it's from the same people that did the movie?" He spoke less timidly as he looked over. "Thomas Astruck, the director, might know."  
"Yeah? Maybe." Ladybug went into silence as she looked down at the seemingly innocent game. "Are we overthinking this?"  
"I don't know, Bug. Do you think we are?"  
"I'm prone to overthinking." A awkward laugh escapes her lips.  
"We could always talk to our Kwamis when we detransform." Chat suggests, looking over the cityscape before them. "Surely they would have an idea."  
"But what if they'd want to talk to each other and Masted Fu?"  
"We can cross that when we need to if everyone is as worried about it in the worst-case scenario." Chat reasoned with a tilt of his head.  
"Ok. Yeah, that sounds good." The relief was shown as her body relaxed.  
"So, anyways, what level are you on?"  
"Uh. 74?" Ladybug looked over at Chat. "You?"  
"87!" He says proudly, showing it to her.


End file.
